


Final Memories

by Latoyia



Category: Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latoyia/pseuds/Latoyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra POV:<br/>I want to be able to remember the little things I loved about him, this is why I still watch over him. Because I love the little last memories that we shared together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra POV: I want to be able to remember the little things I loved about him, this is why I still watch over him. Because I love the little final memories that we shared together.

“Be safe please” I mutter before I feel the last breath escape me as I hit the tree due to the force of the female titan. I was still thinking of him during my final breath, the one that I had always loved but I could not admit my feelings to. Maybe, I should dream of the final memories that I had with Corporal Levi, the ones I can carry with me during my long death as I watch over him...  
\-----------------------------------------

I should start with me sitting patiently by the table as the survey corps members gather filling the chairs around me, their expressions seemed rather dull that morning as we had been called to a meeting at six in the morning out of know where. We look bewildered around us as we try to comprehend what is going on. 

From the corner of my eye I can see Levi enter the room, his hair messed up as he had not taken the time to fix it before the morning meeting, I prefer his hair messed up, it gives him a certain cute quality about it but I had not expressed that other than in my mind. He had closed the door behind him and headed over to the table.

“We are to go over the plan one more time” he said blankly before taking a seat at the end of the table, Oluo, Eld, Gunter and Eren and I all nodded in unison.

\---------------------------------------------------

After a two hour discussion we had finally finished our meeting and we filled out of the room Levi was left sitting at the end of the table. He had always been a lone wolf, never showed any emotion or let anyone in but I could see past that, there was something there that no one never saw. I decided to wait for everyone to leave the room so I could talk to him but I do not want to at the same time, I may be nuisance if I do so. 

Picking up the courage I make my way over to Levi, my mind a whole furry of questions as I feel butterflies in my stomach but I try to hold my breath and ignore it. “Are you alright corporal Levi?”  
I ask him questioning trying to pick up all the courage that I could.

“I am fine Petra, mornings are not my best times” he says as he continues to stare at table, his eyes refusing to make eye contact with me. “Anyway you better go eat with the others” he said at he looked up making eye contact, I quickly blush away before nodding. “I guess I better go” I say as I walk away. Levi moved his hand as if to tell me to stay and trying grab mine but he pulled back quickly as if unsure if he should. 

“Will see you training” I say over my shoulder as I walk away. Levi has never really realised what he meant to me, I was just another squad member to him as he never told anyone what he thought which gave me no hope for us together but there was still something in me telling me to fight till my last breath for him. I had never felt like this for someone else but I could not tell him this, he is our corporal after all. 

Regularly I would send letters to my father about how honoured I am to be in Levi's squad and how good he is as a corporal and I would often write about him more than I believe I should but he means so much to me I couldn't not express this.


End file.
